Spyro: The Destruction of Malefor
by Phoenix Ride
Summary: When Malefor infects Sparx with a virus that affects the dragon masters and kidnaps Cynder it's up to Spyro to save them all. But when the virus starts affect Spyro too can he and Sparx stop Malefor's return. Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1: A New Begining

**Spyro: The Destruction of Malefor**

**By: Phoenix Ride**

**Ch.1: A New Begining**

Five years had passed since Malefor and his dark reign on the Dragon Realms had been demolished. Ignitis could not have been prouder of Spyro and Cynder. The two young dragons who had once been enmies were now mates. And as the Year of the Dragon approached nigh a new batch of eggs soon crowded the hatchery.

But Ignitis was worried for it was on the night before the eggs hatched that the Dark Master's forces had attacked the hatchery. He voiced his opion to the other guardians and they agreed that someone would stay in the hatchery and guard the eggs.

"And guess who got the job?" said Sparx, Spyro's companion " what happens if those eggs hatch and you guys aren't around?"

"Don't worry Sparx" said Cynder " the eggs won't hatch for a few more nights, everything should run smooth,"

"Yeah right," said Sparx.

" What's the matter Sparx afriad?" said Spyro.

"No" said Sparx " but with you and hers combined DNA those kids are going to be nothing but trouble,"

With that Sparx flew off to the hatchery. Cynder noticed her mate roll his eyes in annoyance at Sparx last comment.

"Don't worry about it Spyro" said Cynder " you know how Sparx can be,"

"Yeah" said Spyro " he never approved of us getting together, so I guess I'll just have get used to taunts like that. But that's not what worries me. What if Ignitis is right? What if the Dark Master does return and tries to harm the eggs I wouldn't want Sparx to face him alone,"

"He won't have to" said Cynder " if there's any trouble we'll be right nearby. Now come on let's get some sleep,"

As the to dragons left to go to bed Sparx was on the urge of taking the same train to slumberland. All twelve eggs hadn't moved an inch and Sparx was getting bored of the lack of action.

"There's got to be something more interesting than watching a whole bunch of eggs," said Sparx.

A sound suddenly attracted the young gold dragonfly's attention. Curious Sparx left the hatchery and stepped into the room were the stone statue of the first purple dragon Malefor stood.

Malefor, more commonly known as the Dark Master, was the reason all this havack had been unleashed on the Dragon Realms. But now that Spyro and Cynder had destroyed him everything was once again becoming peaceful.

Sparx could not resist looking at the statue's eyes. Those pulsing yellow eyes had always sent shivers up his spine. Then, with great shock, Sparx thought he saw the stone dragon's head move, but when he looked again it was motionless.

"Okay" said Sparx " the night air been getting to ya Sparx o' boy, your seeing things,"

Suddenly the stone dragon's mouth opened making Sparx freeze in flight.

"I hope I'm imagining that" said Sparx " help!"

Flame shot from the stone dragon's mouth engulfing the dragonfly before he could warn the dragons, and the dragonfly blacked out.

**--**

In the morning Sparx awoke with a ring of dragons surrounding him and a large swell in his head. Looking around he saw Spyro, Cynder,and the Dragon Elders all with concerned looks on thier face.

"What happened?" said Sparx.

"That's just what we were wondering young Sparx" said Terrador " we found you unconious this morning near Malefor's statue,"

"The statue?" said Sparx " now I remember, I heard a sound and left the hatchery to check it out, then it's like the statue came alive and it attacked me,"

"Impossible" said Cyril " stone can not move let alone attack,"

"Never under estistimate the power of the impossible Cyril" said Volteer " right now we must check on the eggs,"

"I'll go" said Ignitis " it was my idea that got Sparx injured and whatever attacked him might return, so I shall stand to face it,"

"Cynder I'm worried" said Spyro " what if it was the Dark Master's spirit that attacked Sparx? We could all be in danger,"

"I know" said Cynder " but if what Sparx said was true, why would Malefor attack him?"

"I don't know" said Spyro " I just have a feeling that when we find out we won't like the answer,"

**--**

Later that night Ignitis met the rest of the Dragon Elders around the Spirit Pool to discuss the attack on Sparx and the condition of the eggs.

"What did you discover Iginitis?" asked Cyril.

"I am worried even though the Dark Master's body was destroyed his spirit still dwells within the Well of Souls" said Ignitis " I'm afriad the attack on Sparx was just the begining. If his story is indeed true we are all in great danger,"

"Look into the pool Ignitis" sugguested Volteer " maybe it will give a clue on what we should do,"

Ignitis bent his head down and stared into the mystic green waters of the Spirit Pool. Millions of horrible images jumped at him at once and he found himself jumping back into the wall behind him, with a look of genuie fear on his face.

"What is it?" asked Terrador.

"We're under attack," was all Ignitis could breathe out, and his proved truer than he thought for as he sat cowering in fear of what he saw in the pool the angry cries of a raid sounded outside the temple.


	2. Chapter 2: Eternal Darkness

**Ch.2: Eternal Darkness**

Fire rained down from outside as the Dark Master's army of apes invaded the Dragon Temple grounds. Spyro and Cynder had been standing outside talking about the attack on Sparx when this unexpected invasion came.

"Spyro" said Cynder " the eggs,"

"We have to hold these monkeys" said Spyro preparing himself for battle " the others will make sure the eggs get to safety. Right now our job is prevent these guys from invading the temple,"

Cynder knew that Spyro was right and though it hurt her about abandoning her eggs during a crisis she stood by Spyro's side and helped him battle againist the Dark Master's hord.

Meanwhile, inside the temple, Sparx was awakened by all the loud explosions coming from outside. The vibrations set off by the blasts made him accidently bump into Ignitis's wing.

"What's going on out there?" said Sparx " World War 3?"

"I'm afriad it's much worse than that Sparx," said Iginitis dragging himself up from his fallen position.

"Ignitis the eggs" said Cyril " we have to move them to safety,"

" Volteer and Sparx will help you" said Ignitis " meanwhile Terrador and I shall help the young dragons defend the temple from these dishonorabal apes,"

With that the groups Iginitis assigned split apart to fufill thier different duties. Cyril, Volteer, and Sparx burst into the hatchery where the twelve defenseless eggs sat on thier pedstals unaware of the danger surrounding them.

Sparx picked up one egg while both Cyril and Volteer grabbed two. Together the three of them hid the five eggs in a secret chamber and went back to the haterchy to get the rest, but when they returned to the hatchery the apes where already in thier destroying the rest of the eggs.

A gold egg had not yet been touched by malefor's dark forces and Sparx quickly dove in and grabbed it. Another explosion shook the temple causing Sparx to land agianist Cryil and Volteer's legs. Miraculously Sparx's fall had not caused any harm to the egg, and he raced off to where he and the dragon elders hid the other five leaving Volteer and Cyril to face the army alone.

The leader of the invasion, and ape named Gore, stepped out the shadows wielding a mystic staff that set up a forcefield around the two dragons. Cyril and Volteer clawed at the forcefield with all thier might, but couldn't make a single stratch.

Suddenly a sleepy sensation drooped over the dragon elders faces and they landed on the floor on the hatchery with a thump. Gore removed his forcefield and ordered his ape soliders to board the dragons onto the BoneWing.

The apes obeyed and dragged the two unconious dragons onto to a gaint skeletal bat. Sparx had absoutely no idea what happened to the two dragons he had left behind, and went out to see how Spyro and the others were doing.

The battle was raging pretty well until a BoneWing appeared in the sky, with Gore riding on it's back. The monkey's cold yellow eyes glared at Cynder and the others, and Sparx felt a cold chill go down his spine. Gore's eyes reminded him of the eyes of Malefor's statue just before it attacked him.

"Give up dragons" said Gore "two of the elders have already been captured and Malefor will soon have the rest,"

"Oh no" said Cynder " Cyril and Volteer,"

A thump soon met thier ears and Terrador, Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx turned to see Ignitis had fallen unconious. That one moment of distraction was enough for a DreadWing to swoop down and grab Cynder in it's talons.

"Cynder!" cried Spyro.

"We have all we need for now" said Gore " retreat!"

The Dark Master's army fled leaving Terrador, Sparx, Spyro, and an unconious Ignitis behind. Terrador imedately sensed that something was wrong and looked over at the two young ones still in his presence.

"Quickly Spyro inside," he said.

"But what about Iginitis?" asked Spyro.

"Now," demanded Terrador more firmly.

The earth dragon's tone ceased all agruement and Sparx and Spyro accompanied him back to the Spirit Pool chamber. Terrador sighed before he breathed a word.

"Young Spyro" said Terrador " I'm afriad that today is the begining of a terrible battle. I can no longer feel the other Dragon Elders spirits, they have been claimed by Malefor,"

"Even Iginitis?" said Spyro " how?"

"I fear that when Sparx was attacked Malefor cursed him with a virus that changes a dragon with a good soul to a servant of evil" said Terrador "as soon as Sparx touched thier skin they were infected with the virus,"

"So now I can't touch anyone or they'll end up on the dark side?" asked Sparx.

"Yes" said Terrador " no doubt Ignitis will soon wake up and be on his way to do Malefor's bidding, and soon I shall join them as well,"

"What do you mean?" asked Spyro.

"Being a dragon of the earth I have a connection to all living things" said Terrador " if the spiritual link of the Dragon Elders is tianted then won't be long until I am to forced to do Malefor's bidding. If anything should happen to me Spyro you must promise me that you'll contact the Lunar Dragon,"

"The Lunar Dragon?" said Spyro confused "how do I find him?"

Before Terrador could answer he fell unconious, but before his eyes closed the earth dragon's mouth whispered one last word,

"Run,"


	3. Chapter 3: The Chronicler's Procechy

**Ch.3: The Chronicler's Procechy**

"You heard the big, bad earth dragon" said Sparx " let's get out of here,"

"But how are we going to find the Lunar Dragon if we don't know where he is?" said Spyro.

"Look" said Sparx " I know saving the world is like your destiny and all that but we don't have time. Now come on, let's go before he wakes up,"

"Time?" thought Spyro " that's it I know exactly where we should go,"

Soon both Sparx and Spyro were flying towards the White Isles, home to the Chronicler. The Chronicler was wise old white dragon that kept records of every story throughout time and space.

He had helped Spyro during the Night of Eternal Darkness, now the purple dragon hoped that the Chronicler could help him again. The white dragon was expecting them when they landed.

"I knew you would come here young dragon" said the Chronicler " but I fear it is to late. If something is not done within the limit of three days Malefor will suceed in his return using your mate's energy and that of the Dragon Elders to once again become flesh and blood,"

"There has to be some way I can stop him" said Spyro " show me how?"

"Terrador told you that Lunar Dragon could help" said the Chronicler " she lives up in the Convexity, and will only help if the problem concerns her as well,"

"Oh great" said Sparx " she's like impossible to get to and she's stubborn to boot,"

"Hmm" thought Spyro, ignoring Sparx " getting to the Convexity won't be easy. We would need a portal just to get to her,"

"Malefor has predicted you seeking out the Lunar Dragon" said the Chronicler " and is now using the Dragon Elders as bodyguards for the four pillars to summon the portal. But I warn you Spyro that by opening the portal you will seal the disaster you are trying to correct,"

" I'll do whatever it takes," said Spyro walking off.

"Well I guess I'd better go to," said Sparx getting ready to follow Spyro out when the Chronicler's voice stopped him in his tracks.

" Do not grow to close to him Sparx" warned the Chronicler " for soon you and Spyro shall be enmies and it'll be up to you to stop Malefor,"

"What does that mean?" said Sparx turning around, but the Chronicler was already gone.

**--------------------------------------**

Meanwhile, deep down in the firey swells of the Well of Souls Cynder was desperately trying to free herself from the chain that held her bound to the wall, but all efforts proved fruitless as the chain maintianed it's grip.

Two worries floated through the females mind. The first, was Spyro and the other dragons, had they survived Malefor's attack? She was hoping againist all hope that they had.

The second is what frightened her the most. What about the eggs? Had they even survived? Those eggs held the future to the Dragon Realms and they would hatching in just a few short days. She didn't want them to suffer through what she had suffered when just a hatchling. Becoming a servant of Malefor.

Her only hope now was that Spyro would find a way to save her and the Dragon Realms again. But somewhere deep in her heart she felt like the exact oppisite was going to occur. And she would be right.


	4. Chapter 4: The Anger of Alavar

**Ch.4: The Anger of Alavar**

After leaving the Chronicler's cave Sparx couldn't shake off the uneasy feeling of the white dragon's final words.

_"Do not grow to close to him Sparx. For soon you and Spyro shall be enemies and it will be up to you to stop Malefor,"_

The gold dragonfly shivered as those words pounded through his head as he followed Spyro outside. Only problem was that both Spyro and Sparx didn't know where the pillars to the Convexity could be.

"So where we go first?" asked Sparx.

" I don't know" Spyro admitted " but remember the first time when Cynder was evil?"

"How can I forget?" said Sparx " she nearly turned both of us into matchsticks,"

"Well I remember seeing some inscriptions on the walls of her old fortress" said Spyro " and I think that in order for the portal to work the last time see needed the Dragon Elder's energy because thier powers were closest to the powers of the Convexity,"

"Man you sound as bad as Volteer" said Sparx " in English please?"

"We have to go where the Dragon Elder's first learned of thier abilities" said Spyro " Cryil trained on Ice Dagger Ridge, let's go there first,"

"Alright walking thesaurus" said Sparx " lead the way,"

So Spyro did. The way to Ice Dagger Ridge would be long one from the White Isles, but all the duo had to do was take a shortcut through the Valley of Avalar and they would reach the icy region within a few hours.

Plans got complicated once they arrived in Avalar though. The whole valley was frozen. All the lush signs of fresh plant life had whithered and died because of Cyril's assualt. Sparx and Spyro's eyes widened in surprise when they witnessed this frozen tundra.

"Seems like Cyril's already been through here" said Spyro trying to shake off the horrifying sight " I wonder where General Prowlis and the others are,"

"Uh I don't know about you" said Sparx floating away in fear " but this place is giving me the creeps,"

A loud and angry growl suddenly split through the still air making both dragon and dragonfly jump in shock. But before they could turn around to see who had made the sound, two darts that appeared seemily from nowhere struck the duo making them fall to the ground unconious.

When Spyro and Sparx reawakened the gold dragonfly was trapped in a cage while Spyro had his wings bound and his body attached to a frozen pillar of ice. Within seconds Spyro and Sparx's attackers made themselves known. It was General Prowlis and the other citizens of Avalar. The human-sized cats did not look happy at the sight of thier intruders.

"For dragons who used to be our allies" said Prowlis " you have caused great destruction. You just didn't want Malefor to get in the way so your kind could take over the world themselves,"

" That's not true" said Spyro " Malefor infected the Dragon Elders with a virus that turned them into his slaves and kidnapped Cynder. You must let us go so that the Lunar Dragon can put a stop to this war,"

" I agree" came a voice making everyone turn to see it was Hunter " the Lunar Dragon must be informed. For if already both the Dragon Temple and Avalar have fallen there's no doubt the other islands will fall as well. Even you must admit that this is true General Prowlis,"

"Yes" said Prowlis " I admit that is true. Release them,"

Soon the prison's holding Sparx and Spyro were broken and the two of them were free, but Prowlis would not so easily give up without a fight.

" To make ammends to our Valley you must destroy the dragon who guards one of the pillars to the Covexity and restore the damage he has done" said Prowlis " I will show you the fastest way to Ice Dagger Ridge, but betray my trust and you shall pay the price,"

With that said the distrusting cat leader guided Spyro and Sparx up to Ice Dagger Ridge where the untold battle with Cyril was about to take place.


	5. Chapter 5: Black Ice

**Ch.5: Black Ice**

" You have to go on your own from here" said General Prowlis an hour later " Ice Dagger Ridge is just up ahead as is the Convexity Pillar. Good luck. You'll need it,"

" Thanks for the vote of confidence" said Sparks after the Gneral left " why don't we just let these guys fight thier own battles?"

" Because you're the one who caused all this in the first place," said Spyro.

" Hey" said Sparx " how was I supposed to know Malefor would infect me with a virus that would turn the Dragon elders evil huh? Uh..Spyro?"

Spyro looked up to see where sparx was pointing and saw he was in a gaint ice arena with an evil Cyril standing right in front of him. The Convexity Pillar shown beautifully behind the evil dragon, and Spyro knew that he would first have to defeat Cyril if he was to get anywhere near the pillar.

" Uh you can beat him right?" asked Sparx.

" Well I've never done it before" said Spyro " but I'll try,"

" Try and get yourself killed you mean" said Sparx " I'll be watching safely from the sidelines,"

Just like that Spyro found himself all alone againist Cyril. The evil ice dragon made the first move shooting out shards of crystalized black ice right at the small purple dragon. Spyro almost didn't make it out of the way in time.

Charging himself up for a flame breath Spyro expected the only way to beat ice was with it's own opposite, but when he breathed he got ice instead of fire. Ice Dagger Ridge was truly as hunter had warned him before General Prowlis guided them up there.

" All the Dragon Master's training came from a place where only one element can be performed. Depending on the name of this place that is what type of element you will recieve to defeat Cyril,"

So now Spyro knew that he had no choice. The only way to beat Cyril was to best him at his own element, ice.

Cyril made the first move, launching out birrade of ice shards right at Spyro. Spyro's young adult body granted him the agility needed to dodge the lethal attack and throw his own attack right at the older dragon.

But Cyril saw this move coming and brought his wings over his head to form an ice shield stopping Spyro's attack in its tracks. With such a strong defense to back him up Spyro would have to think of another way to down Cyril.

He almost didn't have time to think of an alternative plan as Cyril unshielded himself and slammed his claws onto the ice. The force of the slam sent flaming ribbons of ice fire all around the arena and Spyro knew that Cyril was getting ready for an Ice Fury attack.

Without thinking Spyro quickly shot a blast of ice shards to Cyril's now exposed under belly making the ice dragon lose energy and therefore canceling the fury attack. While Cyril was dazed and confused Spyro built up his own Ice Fury attack and delievered the final blow, making Cyril land on the ground unconious.

" I can't believe it" said Spyro after the battle was over " I won! I actually beat a Dragon Master!"

" Not to riun the moment Braveheart" said Sparx " but the pillar,"

" Oh yeah right," said Spyro and walked up towards the Convexity Pillar.

Pressing one of his claws againist the pillar a rainbow arua filled the sky showing that one fourth of the portal leading to the Convexity where the Lunar Dragon lived had been opened. Moments later Cyril began to stir.

" Spyro?" said Cyril.

" Hey welcome back to the land of the living," said Sparx.

" I'm here Cyril" said Spyro ignoring Sparx " Malefor infected you and the other Dragon Masters with a virus he implanted in Sparx. I'm afriad Alvalar doesn't look to good,"

" I see" said Cyril looking at the ice covered wasteland " thank you for saving me young dragon. Since this is my mess I should be the one to clean it up. You must free the other Dragon Masters of Malefor's spell and get to the Lunar Dragon. She'll know how to end this dreadful war, once and for all,"


	6. Chapter 6: Dark Fire

**Ch.6: Dark Fire**

" Alright" said Sparx to Spyro as they were leaving Alvalar " where to next?"

" Lava Lake" said Spyro " that's where Ignightus orginally trained. It located inside one of the volcanos in the Municans Forge,"

" So what, let me get this straight" said Sparx " we're going to risk our lives over a flaming death just to open another pillar to get to a she dragon who stubborn and probably won't care about the war?"

" She won't if you don't stop jinxing us like that," said Spyro and the pair flew on to the Munican's Forge to find the legendary Lava Lake.

The mole people were willing to lead Spyro to Lava Lake imediately, for they feared that if Ignigtus wasn't stopped and soon his actions could cause every volcano in the Munican's Forge to erupt all at once filling every inch of the forge with molten lava.

Lava Lake really did look like a lake, except if you went swimming in that water you die in minutes from extreme burns. Luckily there were some magma plates to stand on so you wouldn't have to risk swimming. The downside was that on the other side of the lake stood Ignightus guarding the second Convexity Pillar.

" You will not get past here young dragon" said Ignightus " fire is my element, and it's the only one you'll be able to fight me with on this lake. You are doomed to fail,"

" I shall not fail" said Spyro " I know every trick you taught me. Nothing is going to stop me from seeing the Lunar Dragon,"

And so the fight began with Spyro taking one end of the lake while Ignightus took the other. The middle section of the lake made way for a steaming pool of hot boiling lava with only two magma plates to serve as bridge to the other side.

First Ignightus let out a mighty roar which brought out Magmaworms to attack Spyro. While Spyro was busy defending himself the Dragon Master even shot a few long range flame blasts to lower Spyro's energy even more.

After defeating the last of the worms Spyro lept onto one of the floating magma plates and let loose a few blasts of his own. After taking in about three hits Ignightus hopped onto the second magma plate and started to power up for his Fire Fury.

Red flames started to break through the hardened magma and soon opened up the whole lake now making it impossible to escape to firmer ground. Desperate Spyro threw out a few fire darts at Ignightus making the older dragon lose more energy and also break his Fire Fury attack.

But Ignightus was far from defeated as he called up the red flames and used them like tentacles to attack Spyro. Spyro had to jump from magma plate to magma plate just to escape the fiery arms.

Again Ignightus tried to call up his Fire fury attack, but Spyro shot a few more fire darts and interrupted it. Wasting no time Spyro flew at Ignightus and released his very own Fire Fury. The battle was over in an instant and Ignightus lay defeated.

"Hey Spyro I found the pillar," said Sparx.

Spyro went over to where Sparx was and pressed one of his claws againist the pillar. Once again a rainbow aura filled the sky opening another quarter to the Convexity. Suddenly Ignightus began to stir.

" Spyro?" said Ignightus.

" I'm here too you know? hello?" said Sparx " no cares for the dragonfly anymore,"

Spyro explianed to Ignightus what had happened and what Terrador had told them to do. Sparx was barely listening to the whole explianation.

" If I to hear that story repeat itself every time we battle one of these I'm going to pull my own wings out," said Sparx quietly.

" Your task is only halfway done Spyro" said Ignightus " while I make peace with the moles you must finish your quest and activate the other two pillars. Who knows what dire fate awaits us all if Malefor suceeds,"

" Well that was inspiring" siad Sparx as he and Spyro left Lava Lake " thanks for the dire warning of forboding doom. So Spyro...,"

Sparx stopped when he noticed Spyro wasn't listening. The purple dragon's eyes had almost gone glazed like he had been hyponotized. Sparx imediately knew it must be the virus he was carrying and wouldn't stop shaking Spyro's head until he snapped out of it.

When Spyro finally did Sparx felt a creeping fear as the Chronicler's prophecy reverberated in his mind again. With the virus now infecting Spyro Sparx knew that if he didn't find a way to stop it and fast his life long friend would soon be a servant of Malefor.


	7. Chapter 7: Black Lightning

**Ch.7: Black Lightning**

The next stop was Lightning Valley, and the area really lived up to it's name. A forest of tall rocky spires pointed towards a black and threatening sky that roared with the fury of a thousand dragons.

A three-pronged lightnig bolt suddenly illuminated the entire area to reveal the striking image of the evil Volteer. The gold, electric dragon's claws and fangs shown deadly when presented in the blinding flashes of light.

" That's Volteer?" said Spyro unbelievably.

" Ah no" mocked Sparx, pretending to quiver in fear behind Spyro's back " it's the evil Teacher-saraus. I always knew school would come back to haunt me,"

Volteer made the first move by calling down thousands of lightning bolts from the angry heavens and aimed them right at Spyro. The purple dragon had to move fast in order to avoid being hit, but that still didn't stop some lightning bolts from scorching his body.

"Oh, I can't look," said Sparx as he watched Spyro fall down onto the rocky earth.

Volteer came close to Spyro and was about to shoot a bolt of lightning from his mouth when Spyro jumped up and beat him to the punch. While Volteer stumbled back, shocked from Spyro's lightning breath, the purple dragon took to the air and flew a few feet away from Volteer.

But the evil " Teacher-saruas" as Sparx called had more tricks up his sleeve, by charging his tail and claws with electricity making his blows more damaging to Spyro.

Spyro had to be very careful on how he dodged the deadly moves. He didn't want anymore signed scales than he had already. Using the Air Melee on the back of Volteer's neck caused the older dragon to lose focus, and lose his supercharged skills.

However, with a whip of his head, Volteer strung Spyro out in front of him and started to activate his Lightning Fury attack. Hurrying to beat him to the punch Spyro released his own Lightning Fury.

Both Fury's hit each other with an equal amount of power and suddenly everything went white as everything exploded. Sparx had to cover his eyes from the fierce display, and when the light cleared the dragonfly could see the bodies of two dragons lying on the ground.

Volteer lay on the left and Spyro on the right, but only one dragon managed to gather enough strentgh to stand. And that dragon was Spyro.

Sparx was shouting cheers as Spyro placed his claw on the third Convexity Pillar opening the gateway a little wider.

"One to go," said Spyro. Just then Volteer began to move.

"Spyro?" said Volteer "what happened here?"

"You happened" said Sparx " now can we hurry up and get this speech over with so we can move on? We got one more pillar to activate,"

"The Lunar Dragon?" said Volteer in surprise " yes, of course, I should have seen it before. How foolish, gullible, and mild-mannered I have been. She were certianally aid us during this crisis. But beware, she can be quite stubborn,"

"So you guys warned us" mocked Sparx " so many times,"

"We still have to find Terrador" said Spyro " let's go,"

But as soon as Spyro started to walk away the purple dragon almost fell over onto the ground. He quickly regained his balance however and shook his head in order to stay awake.

Yet, when the purple dragon reopened his eyes Sparx's felt his heart fill with fear. For the once voilet eyes of his best friend had changed to their opposite color, amber. The eyes of a predator.


	8. Chapter 8: Travel To The Convexity

**Ch.8: Travel To The Convexity**

Hours later both Sparx and Spyro arrived at Terrador's orginal training ground before he became a Dragon Master, Black Mountion. The dark hold over Terrador had been weakened by the other Dragon Elders healed souls, but Malefor's magic still had a strong hold over him, getting to the last Convexity Pillar wasn't going to be easy.

With a roar Terrador slammed his claws onto the earth making it crack upwards in deadly spikes. Flying out of harm's reach Spyro's narrowly dodged the spikes and fired an Earth Bomb in Terrador's direction.

A sudden wind tornado sprang up around Terrador lowering the dragon's health, and helped by a few air melees of Spyro's own. But Terrador wasn't out of the fight yet when he called up a dozen boulders into the air and had them fall downward towards Spyro.

The purple dragon had to manuever really well in order to aviod the falling stones, and repeated the same attack he did before. On his last legs Terrador was set on releasing his last move, Earth Fury.

Spyro activated his own Earth Fury and when two Fury's collided everything went in a blast. Terrador was shaken awake from his trance, his black scales becoming green once more, as Sparx and Spyro headed forward to open the last Convexity Pillar.

"Be careful Spyro" said Terrador as the purple dragon and gold dragonfly took off towards the portal " and may the Lunar Dragon provide the help we need to rid our world of destruction forever,"

In the Convexity Sparx and Spyro were flying through cosmic limbo searching for the Lunar Dragon until a voice stopped them in their tracks.

"So" said the voice " you've finally arrived,"

" Who's there?" said Spyro.

A form of a beautiful white, rainbow winged, female dragon suddenly appeared out in front of Spyro and Sparx. The golden dragonfly was amazed at how the Lunar Dragon looked that he nearly forgot what they came for until Spyro reminded him when he asked the Lunar Dragon.

"Great Lunar Dragon" said Spyro " Malefor has returned and has captured an innocent dragon. Will you help us destroy him?"

"No," said the Lunar Dragon.

"No?" said Sparx, surprised " didn't you hear what he just said. This Malefor dude plans to destroy everything in the world,"

" I know what he plans to do" said the Lunar Dragon, looking at Sparx " and that you were his means to infect the Dragon Elders with a virus that would get them to join his side, but if Spyro goes off to face Malefor he will not suceed, at least not this time,"

"I have no choice" said Spyro " I have to save Cynder,"

"She is being served as a sacrifice so Malefor can regain his full power" said the Lunar Dragon opening a window so Spyro could see Cynder moved towards Malefor in order to be slain " but that path is filled with dire consequences,"

"I don't care" said Spyro " send me now!"

"Very well," said the Lunar Dragon, waving her claw.

Suddenly a lightning cage surrounded Sparx surprising both the dragonfly and Spyro.

" Hey what's the big idea?" said Sparx.

" Let him go!" said Spyro.

" You want my help you have to pay the price" said the Lunar Dragon " your friend here shall keep me company as you go face Malefor. Make your choice on what is more important your friend or Cynder's life,"

Spyro was caught in a no win situation and although he loved Sparx like a brother, Cynder's life and the whole fate of the Dragon Realms was entirely more important. And with that he made his choice.

" I'll be back for you Sparx," said Spyro, and with that he flew off through the portal to save Cynder.


	9. Chapter 9: Sparx Steps Up

**Ch.9: Sparx Steps Up**

Malefor was surprised when Spyro came charging into his forttress seemingly from nowhere. With out hesistation Spyro headed striaght for Cynder, in order to save her from being sacrificed.

But before he could reach her Malefor stepped in and pushed him away. The two purple dragons glared at each, with hate shining in their eyes, then charged in claws outward.

From the Convexity the Lunar Dragon and Sparx watched watched intensely as the the two parelell forces suddenly collided into a fierce struggle. Spyro and Malefor's powers were nearly equally matched. It seemed neither one could get past the other.

However when Spyro and Malefor collided again the evil dragon began to grin.

"That's not a good sign," said Sparx.

Sparx didn't know how right he was for that collision with Spyro made Malefor realize that the virus he put in Sparx to infect the Dragon Elders was now lying dormant in Spyro's veins.

Pushing off from Spyro Malefor summoned a dark, green orb of magic into his claws and aimed it at Spyro as the young purple dragon came charging in again. Cynder, who was just waking up from unconiousness, saw the green ball of light hit Spyro and then heard Spyro's scream.

"Spyro!" Cynder yelled.

The young purple dragon was writhing in pain as dark bolts of energy blasted all over his body. His eyes began to glow white and his scales turned black. To everyone's horror the Dark Spyro was reborn!

"Welcome back to the dark side, my son," said Malefor.

"Yes Master," said Spyro.

"Now Spyro" said Malefor, flying over to his perch " prove that darkness is stronger than light and slay this dragon,"

Cynder gasped and quivered in fear as Spyro came down and walked slowly towards her. In the Convexity Sparx was freaking out.

"Let me out of this cage!" yelled Sparx " I got to help!"

"What can you do?" asked the Lunar Dragon " you are just a dragonfly, not a dragon. You would die in an instant,"

For a minute Sparx stopped struggling and then his brain got an idea.

"Hey wait" said Sparx, turning to the Lunar Dragon " you have these cosmic powers and stuff, can't you turn me into a dragon. That way I'll be able to help Spyro and them?"

"Are you sure?" asked the Lunar Dragon " after all Spyro did choose Cynder and the fate of the Dragon Realms over you,"

"Well, you get used to it after awhile" said Sparx " now about that turning into a dragon thing?"

"Very well," said the Lunar Dragon, and waved her claw.

The golden light of Sparx's cage suddenly wrapped around him like a cloth until it formed a golden ball. The ball grew, and grew, and grew, until it shattered. and although it may have looked impossible, Sparx had became what he had asked, he was a dragon.

His dragon scales glowed gold, his eyes were shining green, and his dragon wings looked were his orginal four dragonfly wings supersized.

"By this transformation Malefor's spell has been broken" said the Lunar Dragon " but no matter how much better looking you are in this form, it will only last for a few days. Now, I believe you have to save your friend. Antidote is in your fire. Good luck, Young Sparx,"

And with that Sparx raced off through the portal on a mission to save Spyro, Cynder, and the world.


	10. Chapter 10: Sparx VS Spyro

**Ch.10: Sparx VS Spyro**

Malefor grinned as his newly obtianed servant approached Cynder with his claws ready to strike the killing blow, when another portal to the Convexity suddenly opened allowing someone else to come through.

All three dragons were amazed when a golden, four-winged dragon passed through the portal and charged towards Spyro knocking him away from Cynder.

Dark Spyro growled angrilly as the gold dragon set to work on freeing Cynder from her bonds. When she was finally free the black dragon looked up at her golden rescuer.

" Who are you?" asked Cynder.

But before the golden dragon could answer he was suddenly tackled and forced into an air duel with Spyro. Sparx did the best he could to avoid /spyro's flames. He wasn't quite used to being a dragon yet.

Luckily, the Lunar Dragon allowed Sparx to keep his normal dragonfly abilities. Unlike other dragons Sparx could fly forward, backward, up and down, left and right, and even upside down if he wanted to.

These fancy moves drove Spyro nearly insane, making the poor dragon waste more and more of his magic breath.

Wanting to save the last of his magic Spyro charged at Sparx ready to melee him. As Spyro charged Sparx took a deep breath and engulfed Spyro in a shining golden flame.

Cynder and Malefor were taken by surprise as they saw Spyro being swallowed by the fiery sphere. Seconds later when the flames dissappeared Sparx hoped what the Lunar Dragon had told him earlier was true. Would this golden flame brake Malefor's curse?

As the last bits of the flame fizzled into a spark Spyro's body was revealed. He had not been burned by the flame, his eyes no longer glowed white, and his scales were no longer black. Malefor's curse was finally gone.

"Wha..." said Spyro confused " what happened?"

"Spyro" said Cynder, flying up to join the party " you're back,"

"Yeah I guess I am" said Spyro, pointing the golden dragon " but who's he?"

" I guess you wouldn't recgonize me after what the Lunar Dragon had done," said Sparx.

"Sparx?" said Spyro.

Before Sparx could answer who he was or not Malefor suddenly tackled him and slammed his new dragon body into a wall. Spyro and Cynder imediately rushed over to his aid and helped him up.

" No matter how many times you may transform or how much experince you gain you'll never have the power to stop me," said Malefor.

"We'll see about that," said Sparx.

" It's time...," said Spyro.

"To unleash...," said Cynder.

" The trrue dragon within us!" said the three of them together.

With that Sparx, Spyro and Cynder unleashed their most powerful attack, the Triple Dragon Fury. The power was to imense for Malefor to withstand and soon the dark purple dragon was nothing but dust, and the Lunar Dragon sighed relief.

" Finally" she said " he is gone,"

**---------------------------------------------**

Sparx had a lot of explianing to do when he, Spyro, and Cynder arrived back at the Dragon Temple, and even the Dragon Elders were amazed to hear how the Lunar Dragon possessed the power to turn an ordinary dragonfly into a dragon.

But Cynder's concern was for the eggs, had all twelve of them survived the night of the raid when Sparx was infected and she was captured?

" I'm afriad" said Ignightus " that we could only save six of your eggs, the others were smashed by the invading hoard. I'm sorry,"

"The moon grows full" said Terrador, looking at the sky " in two days time the eggs will hatch into a peaceful world thatnks to Spyro, Cynder, and even Sparx,"


	11. Epilouge

**Epilouge**

Exactly as Terrador had fortold, two days later everyone was gathered in the egg chamber to witness the birth of six new dragons. Spyro and Cynder stood cuddled proudly over the six multicolored eggs; black, blue, white, red, gold, and green.

The red egg hatched first and brought into the world a red dragon with black flame like spines, and piercing yellow eyes.

"I'll think I'll call him Blaze," said Cynder.

"A perfect name," said Ignightus.

Next, the black egg hatched and brought into this world a black, female dragon with blue crescent shaped spines and mysterious purple eyes. This time it was Spyro's turn to pick a name.

" I think I'll call her Luna, because of her moon-shaped spines,"

Next, the green egg decided to hatch and brought to this world a fierce-looking green dragon with dark brown spots and sharp black eyes.

"Boy, would you look at the teeth on this dragon" said Sparx, no longer a dragon since the Lunar Dragon's spell wore off " it looks like he's about to rip something apart with those fangs of his. Why don't we call him Fang?"

" It's alright with me," said Spyro.

Next, the blue egg decided to hatch and brought into this world a blue dragon with yellow lightning bolts painted on his scales, and electric yellow eyes.

" Hmmph" said Cynder " I think the name Lightning will this one rather well,"

Next, the white egg hatched and brought into this world a white dragon with rainbow colored wings and deep blue eyes. It reminded Sparx and Spyro so much of what the Lunar Dragon had looked like. But since the black dragon had taken the name of Luna, what would this one be called? Luckily Ignightus made a suggestion.

"Stardust,"

Everyone agreed with that name and finally the golden egg that Sparx had saved when the Dragon Temple was under attack decided to hatch and brought into this world a golden dragon with green eyes and white and gold feathered wings. Both Spyro looked at each other and smiled.

"We know exactly what to name this one," said Cynder.

"In honor of all the things he has done" said Spyro " we decided to name this dragon after my best friend Sparx,"

And for the first time in history, the golden dragonfly was speechless.

**The End**


End file.
